


Honey, You Should See Me in a Crown

by I_am_catman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, New Writer, no sex (sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_catman/pseuds/I_am_catman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work here!!1! I hope you guys like it!!!1 It doesn't really have smut, it's just snogging and such. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heyyyy sherl. wanna play a game?-JM

Sherlock heard his mobile vibrate from across the room.  
'Damn it' Sherlock thought. He had just solved a case and yet someone still thought it was necessary to text him. He then heard it buzz again, and looked over to where it had been perched for the last hour or so. It had inched its way to the edge of the mantel, notifying him he better get it while he still can.  
"John!" Sherlock yelled. He then heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He heard the door creak open, not bothering to look up from his normal position on the couch to see who had entered the room. "Could you get my phone?" Sherlock asked. When there was no answer, Sherlock craned his neck to see who the man in the room was.  
"I sexted Sherl. Thought you might want to play." The man said, the light from the hallway temporarily blinding Sherlock. When the figure came into focus, Sherlock realized it was the great James Moriarty. He was wearing a smirk and a matching suit. He was chewing a piece of gum, making it pop here and there. Sherlock looked him up and down.  
"Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Sherlock said, reciting what Jim had said months ago. He then realized something. "What the hell have you done with John?" Sherlock questioned, leaping up to and striding over to the criminal, his head cocked with an angry look on his face. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“He went out a half an hour ago because he had a date with Sarah.” He said with a smirk, noticing how Sherlock winced at the name of his friend’s girlfriend. He already knew how it would turn out, yet he would never tell John. “It’s a shame what’s going to happen between them,” Moriarty continued, “She’s already cheated on him, four times now?”  
“I’ve counted five.” Sherlock said. Of course he knew how much it would hurt John, yet he still couldn’t help smiling at the complete irony of John loving a lying girl and a sociopathic man.  
“It really is a shame, you know. He seems to have a small tendency to fall in love with the most heartless creatures.” Moriarty said, beginning to circle Sherlock, a hungry look in his eyes. He smirked and licked his lips, like he was preparing to pounce.  
“How about some tea?” Sherlock said, breaking the trance that the criminal was in. Moriarty huffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Way to ruin the moment Sherly.” Jim said, looking disappointed and annoyed at Sherlock’s response to his flirting.  
“We were having a moment?” Sherlock said, looking genuinely confused and a slight bit scared. Moriarty laughed at how oblivious Sherlock was to flirting.  
“I guess you are like a lost puppy when it comes to this topic.” Moriarty said, stretching out the last word. Sherlock smiled rolled his eyes as walked over to the stove and put the kettle on. He decided to continue with the dumb blonde act.  
“What topic?” Sherlock said, leaning against the table, a mock confused look on his face.  
“Love, Sherlock. You lust for it. I can see it in your eyes.” The criminal said, drawing closer to the detective.  
“Lust is a strong word.” Sherlock said, smirking.  
“I know.” Jim said, his face inches away from Sherlock’s. Sherlock could feel Jim’s warm air teasing his lips. “But,” Moriarty said, turning away from Sherlock, “That’s just a guess of course. And anyway, how would I, a heartless criminal that has killed hundreds of innocent people just for my own amusement, know anything about love?”  
“Because you also lust for it.” Sherlock said, now behind the criminal. “But, you can’t have it because that means you have to have ‘feelings’ and ‘feelings’ burn and rip and tear you apart and put you back together and soften that cold heart all at the same time and sometimes the strings inside you brake and you’re left cursing yourself for all of,” He paused for emphasis, “This.” He said, gesturing towards Jim.  
“My god, I think I’ve broken the great Sherlock.” He said, his dark eyes full of sympathy.  
“Not quite, but this will brake you.” Sherlock said, grabbing Moriarty by the tie and kissing him. Moriarty let out a small moan knowing the great Sherlock Holmes was trying to brake him. Moriarty played with Sherlock’s bottom lip with his tongue, requesting entry. Sherlock responded by opening his mouth allowing his tongue to enter his mouth. Moriarty explored his mouth, drawing a moan from the detective. There was a buzzing noise and Moriarty broke the kiss and took his phone out. He signed and closed his eyes.  
“John is on his way.” Moriarty said, sounding disappointed. “I have to dash, I’m deeply sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. Hurry before John finds us snogging in the same flat.” Sherlock said, slightly sarcastically.  
“Oh no, we simply can’t have that.” Moriarty replied, rapping his arms around the detective’s neck and kissing him one more time. “I simply have to go now.” Sherlock let out a small laugh, smirking at the thought of John walking in on them kissing.  
“Yes, you must.” Sherlock said, weakly smiling.  
“Don’t get yourself killed, love.” Moriarty said, walking out the door of Sherlock’s flat. The detective could hear his footsteps going down the stairs in a graceful manor.  
“I won’t.”


	2. Brunch?-SH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well done Sherlock. He really does trust you.” Moriarty said walking out of Mrs.Hudson’s kitchen. “To bad you lie.”

“Sherlock, who was that running out of our flat?” John asked cautiously as he walked through the door of 221B Baker Street with a confused look on his face. Sherlock’s brain jolted, trying to find as many believable excuses for James Moriarty to be in there flat.  
“Client.” He replied, ever-so-slightly stuttering. ‘Shit’ Sherlock thought. He turned around to exhale, noticing he had been holding his breath since the end of his and Moriarty’s kiss. Meanwhile, John had walked over to the kitchen and noticed the kettle was on.  
“And why is the kettle on? You never make tea.” John continued.  
“I don’t know. Are you sure you didn’t leave it on and forget about it when you left for your date with ‘Sarah from the office’?” Sherlock asked, mocking John’s voice. John shot him a dirty look, and then his face softened.  
“How the hell did you find out that I was going out on a date with Sarah?” John demanded. John doesn’t often tell Sherlock what he does when he isn’t in the flat so Sherlock never questions his choices.  
“Clean coat, new jumper, clean shave. Date and time on the back of your hand.” Sherlock said it in a way that made it feel like they could be talking about the weather or the local news. “Also, note in your coat pocket signed ‘Sarah’ with not one but three kisses, showing she fancies you and wants to see you again and John, you really need to realize that you can’t keep secrets from me.”  
“Well at least I tried.” John said as he walked out of the sitting room.  
Sherlock phone buzzed.  
Well you handled that great sherly- JM  
Sherlock smirked at the text.  
It could have gone worse-SH  
You could have done better love-JM  
Sure-SH  
Sherlock walked into his room and quietly shut the door, trying not to draw attention to himself.  
John has work from 10:00 to 4:00 tomorrow. Brunch?-SH  
Only if brunch is at your place-JM  
Ok-SH  
______THE NEXT DAY______  
“Sherlock, there’s someone at the door.” John said from the kitchen.  
Sherlock ran out of his room with just his dressing gown and his sleep clothes. “Don’t open it!” Sherlock yelled despite the fact that John couldn’t possibly get down the stairs as fast as Sherlock even without his injury. John heard Sherlock talking to someone downstairs. John then got up and walked downstairs to the door.  
“Who was that at the door?” John asked grabbing his coat.  
“Client.” Sherlock replied. “You’re going to be late if you don’t go know.”  
“Ok but please, don’t shoot at anything.” John said as he walked out of the flat and hailed a cab.  
“Of course I won’t.” Sherlock yelled out the door as John got into the taxi.  
“Well done Sherlock. He really does trust you.” Moriarty said walking out of Mrs.Hudson’s kitchen. “To bad you lie.” He continued, and pushed Sherlock up against the wall, looking at him with hungry eyes. The criminal scuffed, then leaned in to whisper into Sherlock’s pail ear, “Your eyes are even brighter up close.” He then kissed his neck, marking Sherlock’s crème colored skin and making bits of it purple. Sherlock let out a small moan. Jim slipped his hand down to take of Sherlock’s night pants, the other hand holding the detective to the wall.  
“No.” Sherlock moaned, pushing his hand away. Moriarty didn’t say anything, knowing Sherlock would just kick him out, and he was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH HEY GUYS!!1!!!!1!!! Please comment if you think I should write more (or add some actual smut) and so I know you actually exist! Also, leave kudos to save a Sherlock from falling! Love you guys. Peace out cat army! (Is that a good name for you guys? Please tell me or leave a suggestion) Btw kik me at cat_lgbt

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own these characters or any of the quotes or places in this fanfiction. I am not planning to make money and/or sell this work in any way. All characters and quotes are copy right of BBC.) Well, if you've gotten to here then you have probably read my whole fanfic. Comment if you want more and leave a kudos if you thought it was half decent!


End file.
